The Truth Comes Out
by PartyLikeAMutant
Summary: What if Fang didn't leave the flock to protect Max? What if he left to plot how to kill Dylan? When Fang tries to kill Dylan things don't exactly go his way. Faxness. Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second story on Fanfiction, and I hope you like it! Um. It's going to be a two-shot or three-shot I don't think anymore then that. But if it happens it happens. Enjoy -PartyLikeAMutant**

**Fang's POV**

I wasn't thinking straight the night it happened, my adrenaline was at its highest and my mind was on overdrive. The only thing that I could think of was getting revenge on Dylan. He had taken my place in the flock, and stole the love of my life. Life for him must be going just great but it wont be for long, as long as I'm still standing.

I had told Max and the others I had left to protect them and they believed it. If only they knew what I was really planning the day I left.

I had told Max and the others I had left to protect them and they believed me, but what they didn't know is that I wasn't leaving the Flock permanently. I just had to get Dylan out of the way before I came back and the only way I could guarantee that he would never come back was if I killed him.

Yes I know, murder is one of the worst sins. But it had to be done. I hope Max will understand in the end, if she doesn't, there's really no point in living. I'm doing this for her. For us. I'm going to strike at night, when the rest of the flock is sleeping. I'll have to come through his window so I don't risk being heard or spotted in the halls. And after I break in, anything can happen.

I stood up off the cold damp cave floor and walked to the edge where it dropped off about 100 feet. It was time. A leapt into the air free-falling, until I was about to hit the tree's, then I spread my wings out and pushed down. I flew just above them. Blending into the shadows. Flapping my wings only a few times when I needed to, trying not to make too much movement. The moon made a nice light so I could see the house perfectly. I silently drifted up to his window and landed on the windowsill.

I knelt down and looked through the window, and there he was. Sleeping on his bed, looking so innocent and fragile, but I knew better, I knew Dylan was trying to take Max away from me, and take my place in the flock, and that's not going to happen on my account. I'm going to make it long and painful, strangling him. Staring into his eyes while he begs for mercy, when he takes his last breath.

I silently opened the window, then carefully placing my feet on the ground. I headed one step at a time over to Dylan's bed. I stood there at the side of his bed staring down at him. I got my hands ready and I mumbled under my breath "I hope your having a dream about Max because it's going to be the last time you see her."

I must have said it a little to loud because his eyes opened and focused on me and he groaned, "Fang?" It was now or never. I grabbed his neck and squeezed it as hard as I could, half hoping he would suffer more than I have these past couple weeks.

Dylan had fear in his eyes and his expression looked like he was about to crap himself. I loved it. But then all of a sudden it was like he was a different person, his expression changed to serious and his eyes no longer showed fear. They were filled with evil. Then the unexpected happened, he grinned. The next thing I knew his fist came up from the bed and he hit me right in the nose. I let go of his neck and stumbled back, I had to blink a couple of times to realize what just happened. I looked at Dylan. He was now standing up straight with the same grin he had before.

I had one second to say, "That wasn't very nice," before he ran at an amazing speed at me. Time seemed to go by slowly as he rammed me into the window. Glass shattered everywhere as we plummeted into the dark abyss below.

I tried to spread my wings but he had his arms wrapped around me holding them down. The only person who could stop us was Dylan. I yelled at the top of my lungs so he could hear me over the whistle of the air going past us, "Let me go your going to kill us both!" But his smiled just got bigger. I then saw the shadow of his wings come out from the moon glow. But not for the purpose I thought. He then started flapping toward the ground. He was making us go faster. What's wrong with him? I struggled with every ounce of my strength trying to get free. But he wasnt budging. I looked down and braced myself for impact.

**And that's part one!**


	2. Dylan's Real Plan

**Hey people! This is the second chapter of my story and sorry if it's not the greatest I kind of rushed this. Don't be suprised if there are spelling mistakes. Nobody's perfect. -PartyLikeAMutant.**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slow down as I waited for the impact of leaves, vines and branches to hit my back. I saw Dylan tuck in his wings and I felt his arm tense. I knew we were going to crash soon. But sooner than I thought. I was going to ask Dylan how much further, but when I opened my mouth I got a mouthfull of leaves.<p>

Branches ripped into my back. One big branch hit Dylan just right and knocked him off me. It was stupid but I was panicing and wanted to stop the pain from each branch violently slashing my back, so I opened my wings. Biggest mistake ever. I instantly heard a snap and pain rushed through my wings. I knew right then they were broken.

The next couple of seconds went by in a blur. Pain rushed through my whole body, then I felt nothing and the world slowly got darker around me. It took every ounce of my strength to not die right then and there. But I just kept thinking about Max and how she needed me.

When I finally came to my senses, I couldn't feel a thing. My vision was blurry and I felt sick. I rolled over on to my back and looked up at the tree tops. You could clearly see where we fell in, the moonlight acted like a spotlight shining in through the hole while the rest of the forest stayed dark.

I decided to be brave and look at my arm, they were torn to shreds and blood was gushing out of the wounds. I knew I wasn't going to last the whole night out here if I didn't do something. A thought popped into my mind, if my arms were this bad, imagine what my whole body looks like. I decided it was time to get up and search for help.

It took me 5 minutes to get to my feet. It was hard because I couldn't tuck my wings back in. They unbalanced me because they were basically just 20 pound weights holding me down now.

I took my first step but it must have been a little to big because I felt immediate dizziness. I stummbled a back little, trying my best to keep balance. But, I froze when I heard rustling coming from the forest behind me. I got into my battle position, but this time when I moved my arms it hurt like hell. The rustling got louder and louder, whatever it was that was moving is hiding right outside the moonlight. I saw something move into the moonlight.

A Grin, Dylan's grin. He slowly drifted into the light where I could see him. His body completely untouched by the branches or anything else that could have hit him. He stared at me and started to laugh hysterically. Then his expression became cold again and he started to talk. His voice didn t sound like him, it was deep and demonic.

"So, you figured out my mission?"

"What mission?" I asked in the bravest voice I could get out of myself.

"Oh, I see now. You were just going to kill me out of anger. Haha! Little Fang has some anger issues doesnt he?" He said amusingly.

"What was the mission Dylan?" I yelled at him this time, and it hurt. Talking was starting to hurt and my whole body was starting to feel the pain from before.

"Hmm, should tell you?" He teased

"Yes!" I exclaimed, flinching because of the sudden pain the vibrations caused.

"Okay. I'll tell you since your going to be dead by the end of the night anyway," He said snickering. "My mission is to kill Maximum Ride." I clenched my fists. "But I couldn't do it without building a relationship with her, as you could she doesn t do well with strangers. I was designed for her, I have all the features that she wants in a guy."

That can't be...could it? "Unfortunately there was a set back that had to be taken care of. You. As long as you still live she'll stay protected and wont get near enough to me for me to kill her. But with you gone, she will come to me for comfort. And that's when I will make my move."

Right now was full of anger and pain. I didn t want him to hurt her. I came to the conclusion of what I was going to have to do. I'm going to have to kill Dylan with my ripped up body.

"You're going to die!" I yell full force and charged. He simply just dodged my pathetic attempted to kill him and went behind me. My legs flared up with pain and I was out of breath already.

I was weak. I felt as if someone had punched me. My heart was pounding so hard yo ucould hear it from a mile away. I turned around and stared directly into his eyes. I wanted him dead so badly. He just stood there staring at my chest snickering.

"What are you looking at? You like what you see?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually," Dylan said in an evil voice.

He pointed at my chest and looked. There was a knife sticking right through me. I looked at him with pure hatred. I looked back up to him as I pulled out the knife. I tried to not to show any pain in my eyes but when the knife finally came out blood began gushing everywhere and I raised my hand to throw it at him but my hand dropped numbly beside me.

I dropped to my knees as they buckled then started to tasted blood in my mouth. I looked up and stared at Dylan. Then with a burning hatred I said I'll see you in hell, or Burn in hell, I can't remember which. Then I felt as if I was going to throw up, and boy was I right. A gush of blood came up my throat and I spit it out and my face collapsed to the ground.

I stared at the ground hearing voices in my head as my whole life flashed right before my eyes. I heard a loud boom. Is this what people hear when they're about to die? I thought to myself. Then I heard Max's voice crying my name, which seemed to echo in my mind forever until I saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing, and tasted nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I think that's a good idea.<strong>


	3. Kiss

**This is the last chapter of this story. -Sniffles- It had a good run. But now it's time to say goodbye. But this doesn't mean I never cared about you! -Coughs- Um, yeah. This is just a short chapter to end it. Enjoy! -PartyLikeAMutant.**

At first when I woke up, I thought it was all a dream. Like none of it had actually happend. It all seemed unreal, I wouldn't be crazy enough to kill Dy-. I flinched over the unbearable pain that seemed to hit my body all at once. Where was I?

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up ignoring the pain I had just caused myself.

"Take is easy, Fang." I heard a familiar voice say from next to me. Before I could look over I felt two soft hands on each of my shoulders pulling me back to laying down. Where her hands were, I didn't feel any pain, just a tingling sensation. That's when I knew who it was.

_Max._

"Max?" I groaned trying to focus my eyes on her. She grinned and placed her hand over top of mine. "W-what happened? Where's Dylan?"

"Fang, Dylan is dead." Max said quietly.

"But...But I didn't..." I started to say but Max interupted me.

"You didn't. I did," she said rolling her fingers through my hair. "No one hurts you and gets away with it." I smiled at her.

"The gun shot...It was you?" I asked. She nodded not saying anything. There was silence for a while before she spoke again.

"You're healing up good. Iggy stitched up your wounds while you were sleeping, you should be fine." I could hear hurt in her voice when she talked.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice. She looked directly into my eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're not gonna leave me again, are you?" She said heart-brokenly. I shook my head and pulled her onto my lap, even though it hurt like hell, and hugged her.

**Max's POV**

"Max!" Angel exclaimed into the room out of breath and with her fingers pinched on her nose. "Max, Gazzy just-" she stopped when she saw Fang hugging me. Her face turned red and bolted out of the room "Never mind!"

My face flushed as I looked over at Fang. "Fang...I-I love you." I said quietly.

Fang gave me his very first whole smile and held me close. "I love you too, Max." Then he kissed me. There where no fireworks, no sudden eraser attacks, just me and Fang. And that's all that mattered.

**Thanks for all the love guys. Review? Please?**


	4. Authors Note

Hey, I've been getting alot of reviews, (Thank you _so_ much.) asking if this story was over. And yes, this story is over unfortunately. Thanks for all the reviews.

If you want to see more of my writing I have two other stories up, and I'm working on more. please review those too, I'm sure you'll like them.

Thanks for the love **-PartyLikeAMutant.**


End file.
